


Tell me about your despair

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Beneath joy, beneath pleasure, there is a wild fear in Bo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me about your despair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the soft animal of your body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424260) by [likebrightness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness). 



Beneath joy, beneath pleasure, there is a wild fear in Bo. It's buried, deep, but Lauren thinks she can see it. Feel it, almost. A living, breathing, thing. There is _want_ and there is this. The fear isn't new. It's as old as Bo, at least as old as the _name_. Lauren tries to shake it down, to stare the fear in the face and name it, banish it. It's something she'd like to do for Bo, something she can do, if Bo will let her. But the fear goes deeper and darker than Hades and the Messenger and being Chosen. It goes beyond anything Lauren feels really sure of, and when she sees it, she sees Bo as she was, afraid of her power and afraid of herself and _afraid_. "Hey," Lauren whispers, "hey, where'd you go?" And Bo shakes herself off, comes back, laughs. "Nowhere important. Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me [on tumblr](http://aryannagiordan0.tumblr.com) if you'd like me to remix one of your fics.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Tell me about your despair by aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689784) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
